It is often necessary to be able to plug an electrical apparatus not only into an electrical current source, but also into a test and control equipment of the apparatus, after previously unplugging it from the current source. To this end, it is in particular known to use a first junction line intended to the plugging of the apparatus into the electrical current source, and a second junction line intended to the plugging of the apparatus into the control equipment, the closing or the opening of each line being ensured by separate junction means. The junction means are fixed to a first portion of a movable slide member located facing a corresponding second portion of a stationary cabinet. Each junction means is provided with connection male poles on a face of the portion of the movable slide member, cooperating with female poles positioned on the second portion of the stationary cabinet, such that the male poles are inserted into the corresponding female poles when the two portions are brought closer to each other. The male poles of the second junction means are longer than the male poles of the first junction means. Thus, when the two portions of the movable slide member and the stationary cabinet are sufficiently close to each other, the male poles of the first junction means are in contact with the female poles of the power source, and the apparatus is then plugged thereinto and can operate normally; when the movable slide member is sufficiently deviated from the portion of the stationary cabinet on which the female poles are fixed, then all the male poles are separated from their corresponding female pole. However, in an intermediate position of the movable slide member, for which the distance between the two portions is comprised between the length of the shortest male poles, and the length of the longest male poles, the male poles of the first junction means are not in contact with the female poles corresponding thereto, while the male poles of the second junction means are in contact with the female poles corresponding thereto. In this position of the slide member, the apparatus is unplugged from the current source and can be joined, via the second junction means, to the test and control equipment.
This solution, based on the use of sliding contacts, requires the application of a significant pressure on the contact areas between the poles to ensure a good contact quality, which pressure is not very compatible with the desired sliding.